Of Two Sides
by edwardelric16
Summary: Witness the Demon Fox's last meaningful moment before his sealing. Dedicated to someone very special to me


**Johnny: Yo!!! What's up everyone! I know I know...it's been a long while since I posted anything and I need to update Back to the Past and I will get on that right away I swear.**

**Kyuubi: -snorts laying on his front paws- Sure you will...and I'm going to give Naruto pretty flowers with I'm released from my seal and skip all the way home.**

**Johnny: -points dramatically- SILENCE!!! -clears throat- Anywho...enjoy this story I wrote for and about a special girl to me, who I hope is blushing when she reads this and remember I don't own Naruto.....yet**

* * *

**_Of Two Sides_**

The wind blew hard through the desert flatlands as a young man of what appeared to be eighteen stood in amongst the sand. He stood their dressed in a long opened red haori being the only thing to cover his upper body, his pants being traditional black hakama. Around him, multiple shrubs laid buried within the small dunes, standing on fire, as he looking into the night sky. He sighed to himself, thinking over the problem that brought him here in the first place. Something like this should be a problem for some human mortal; not him, the King of Demons, the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Yet here he stood, in human form, waiting for 'her' to arrive. He didn't understand why he loved her. Being who he was this 'female' should have meant nothing to him. He growled to himself, his pupils becoming slits and his irises flashing red at the thought of how weak she made him. At the same time, it was her that gave him a real reason to use his power, which calmed him down immensely. His thoughts vanished as he saw her walking towards him, her jet black hair which flowed in the wind at shoulder length giving her an elegant appearance. Her bright yellow eyes watching her secret lover as she drew closer to him, looking away only when their eyes met earning a blush to follow. She was his angel…quite literally to be exact as she was dressed in an all white dress that ended just above her thighs; his eyes though, were locked on her long feathered wings as they withdrew behind her body, disappearing completely and taking the white glow that had followed.

"You're late…" he spoke softy, as if his voice would scare her away if he wasn't careful. If you could see her though, you would have seen why. Her gaze had been drawn to the sand, which her feet had become interested in drawing circles in while her arms wrapped around her small frame.

"I-I'm sorry," she said shyly, a large blush forming as she drew closer to him, feeling his arms wrap themselves around her waist to take the place of hers. "I got nervous on the way here," she added, brining her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"No need to apologize," he whispered, bringing a clawed hand up to cup her cheek. "It gave me some time to think."

"Think a-about what…" she tried to ask only to be interrupted as he pressed his lips against hers. All thoughts she had about what he was thinking earlier vanished, and all she could think about was kissing him back. She tightened her grip around his neck, pulling herself up slightly to get closer to him.

He chuckled in his mind as he felt her pull; feeling her desperation to get closer. She was almost as tall as him, so it was funny to feel the slight desperation, but it was something he did share with her. He loved the feel of her skin and delighted in the taste of her. He slid his hand to rest behind her neck, moving to sit down, pulling her into his lap earning a small yelp from her at the sudden change of position. He noticed her turn, if possible, an even darker shade of red. He decided to ante the kiss up a bit, turning his head to deepen their kiss, licking her lower lip to ask her for entrance into her mouth.

She tensed up a little for a moment before relaxing, opening her mouth slightly, sliding her own tongue out to meet his. She had never been fond of sitting in his lap; something he never understood, but she was allowing it this once as she focused on their embrace. Their tongues wrestled against each other as they slowly lost themselves in the kiss, her hands gripping at his back while both of his trailed down the curves of her body, coming to rest on her hips.

When they finally broke the kiss, he was too lost within himself to regain control. Their lips parted and he started trailing kisses down her jaw line, nibbling lightly with his teeth earning content sighs from her. Her hands entangled themselves in his hair, as he continued down to her neck, changing her sighs into soft moans as he sucked on her neck which each kiss he left. She let out a large gasp though as she felt him bite down on a particular spot, licking it lightly right after.

"I've marked you…" he breathed against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "Everyone will know you're mine now."

"D-Doesn't that m-mean I'm your…?" she tried to ask before he cut her off.

"Mate? Yes, it does," he replied, smirking as she slowly rested a hand on the fresh mark he had left. "Don't like it?" he asked playfully, giving a fox like grin when she hit him in the chest a playful smirk on her face.

"I never said that!" she pouted, crossing her arms and looking away from the fox that was teasing her, her blush leaving for a moment.

"So you do like it?" he asked, his grin looking more evil as his true motive became known, bringing back her blush full force as she tried to pull away half heartedly try to pull away.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction of an answer," she said firmly, all shyness gone from being teased. That changed quickly when she felt him pull at her hips, grinding himself against her, making her hold in a low moan from the feeling.

"Are you sure?" he purred in a husky voice, trying his hardest to make her lose her mind in the sound of his voice. He was rewarded when he saw her bite her lower lip before nodding slowly. He had to admit, he was good at getting the answers he wanted out of her. Then again, so was she.

"What about you?" she mewled, leaning forward, trailing her tongue along his ear, making him squeeze his eyes shut. Now she had control of him. "Do you want me as your mate?"

"I-I wouldn't have m-marked you if I d-didn't," he stuttered, fighting hard to keep control.

"Really?" she continued to tease, nibbling lightly on his ear, releasing her wings and spreading them out around the couple. "How about releasing your tails then? I want to see them."

No sooner had she said this, his tails appeared behind him, lashing out in all directions while his teeth and nails grew longer to look more demonic. When his tails finally relaxed, he wrapped them around the two, opening his eyes to reveal the blood red color.

She always enjoyed the feral look he got when he released his power. It gave him a form that turned her on; she knew he could always tell. With his sense of smell he always knew when she was in the mood, but still she used it to her advantage at every possible moment. She played the shy girl from time to time, but that didn't make her one. They were more alike than what you would think from appearances.

"Feel better?" she asked, ruffling up his hair as he grinned at her, his large canines showing. She loved playing with his hair, and he enjoyed letting her as well.

"I was about to ask you that?" he chuckled, tilting his head to crack his neck as she giggled, feeling more like a vixen herself in his presence as he moved in to nuzzle into her neck. She loved it when he did that, it felt good and tickled her at the same time and she found herself holding his shoulders tight.

"Much," she said simply through her giggles, pulling away some to look at him just to steal another kiss, which he happily returned. It didn't last long though, as the two heard a rustling in a nearby shrub, making the couple jump back from one another, the angel, hiding her wings while the Kyuubi's tails rose from the ground viciously.

She was about to ask him what he thought it was, but was unable to as the foxes tails launched from their position into the bush. No sooner had contact been made, a scream of agony came from it, blood erupting from within it's confides, making her flinch and move close to him and hide her face into his chest; Kyuubi glaring viciously at it. With a flick of his tails, he threw the hidden man into the air, making him land with a sickening thud in front of the two of them.

There on the floor, lie a ninja, his silver armor pierced with ten holes from being impaled with the five tails that had been launched at him. Blood continued to gush from his wounds as mans human heat continued to beat, trying to keep his body alive. Kyuubi bared his teeth in his human form, growling angrily as another ninja walked towards them. His black hair and uniform didn't stand out, nor did the metal headband adorned with a leaf. It was his eyes or more so his eye, as the rest of his face was hidden behind an orange swirling mask. His eye was blood red with what also appeared to be three tomoe around the black pupil which looked as if it could steal your soul if you weren't careful.

"So this is you're human form Kyuubi..?" he ninja asked, completely emotionless as he spoke.

"And who the fuck are you!?" the fox snapped, pissed off to no end that his moment with his new mate had been ruined.

"Forgive me," he started, giving a small bow as he removed his mask, revealing his features to the fox. "I forgot to remove my mask."

"Uchiha…Madara…" Kyuubi growled slowly, now livid as he recognized the person in front of him. "You dare interrupt like this?!"

"Once again, my apologies," he continued, walking over to his fallen comrade. "I was here on a simple mission to Suna when we spotted the light and came to investigate."

The fox cared not for his excuses, and glared into the eyes of the Uchiha in front of them. God, how he hated this cursed bloodline and the power they had. A power that had been stolen from the fox and a power he himself could not use as it had been created from a combination of his blood, and human Hyuuga blood. His blood being the only reason these retched humans could summon him as long as they were powerful enough, only one having ever accomplished that feat, Madara himself.

"I don't like your eyes," the fox spat, completely ignoring the excuse the Uchiha gave him.

"Does my Sharingan frighten you?" Madara asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"I FEAR NO MORTAL!!" Kyuubi boomed, furious that this human would dare say that. "I could crush you into nothingness here and now if I felt like it!"

That was even the foxes intension, had his mate not made her presence known at that time by rubbing his exposed chest and kissing it softly, calming him down considerably. Madara took notice of this as his eyes changed to a dark onyx, his pupils returning to normal as well as, the tomoe disappearing as he picked up his recently deceased partners body and throwing it over his shoulder.

"I'll have to dispose of this body for the time being. I will be calling on your services soon Kyuubi-san," he said ominously, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

For a while, the fox concentrated on the spot the Uchiha had once stood at, his mind racing as he continued to growl as if the ninja was still in his presence. For a while, he gave considerable thought into chasing after the ninja, but once again began to calm down as his mate began to kiss his chest again.

"Don't worry my fox," she whispered soothingly, kissing up to his neck as he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her lips against his skin.

"It's not that I worry of myself," he replied, bringing his own hands up to take hold of hers. "I worry that if people find out about you, that they will find a way to take you and use you against me. I refuse to let anyone ever harm you."

As he spoke and held her hands, she blushed and looked into his eyes, pulling his hands up to kiss them. "You never have to worry…I'll always be here for you my fox."

"As I will always be here for you, my vixen..."

The two smiled as they stared into each other's eyes, a sight you would never expect to see between an angel and a demon. Yet there the two sat, lovers in each others embrace, separated from the rest of the world. That scene soon changed though as a smirk adorned her face after a moment, as she lifted one of his fingers and took the digit into her mouth, sucking lightly on it and causing the fox's eyes to widen.

"W-Where did this c-come from Mitsu-chan!?" he stuttered slightly, speaking her name as though it were made of glass. She smiled up at him in response, lightly nipping at the tip of his finger.

"You don't like..?" she mewled playfully, running his finger that she had just been sucking on down her neck and between her large breasts, bringing a sheepish grin to the fox's lips. He knew where this new found playfulness was going to lead them at that was exactly where he wanted it to go.

Once again, the two found themselves in a passionate kiss, both exploring the others mouth with their tongues while their hands reached and grope for any bear skin they could find on their lover. The fox, being the demon he was, wasted no time in gently removing her clothing as he ripped off her dress with one of his tails, before letting them fade into his human body once more. She tried the delicate approach with removing his clothing during the kiss by taking off his haori, but his impatience caused him to rip his hakama to get at his mate faster.

It took no time at all for Mitsukai to pull her fox on top of her, said demon focused completely into nuzzling into her neck, biting and sucking on the skin at the nape of her neck, causing her to let off a series of soft moans as she closed her eyes tight. His tongue trailed its way up to her ear, nipping at it lightly as her nails dug into his back.

"Mitsu-chan…do you want me…" he started to whispering, but was cut off as her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, her head nodding quickly.

"Yes…I do Kyuubi-kun!" she moaned, biting onto his neck right after, giving him all the incentive he needed to push inside her, bringing out a loud mouth from the two lovers.

* * *

When the fox awoke from is slumber, he immediately noticed his mate and angel was no longer in his arms, forcing his body upright. His search was short, as his lover was standing a few feet away from where the two had been sleeping. Her clothes which he had torn had already been replaced by the Goddess he loved; his would have to be stolen from some human mortal. As he stood, she spoke to him in a soft whisper.

"I have to go Kyuubi-kun, you know I can only stay in this world for a short time," she said in a sad voice, hearing him move close and watching his arms move around her body, her hands resting on top of his.

"I know…and I plan to find away to change that, no matter what it takes," he breathed into her ear, kissing her shoulder lightly and making her sigh in content.

"I know…I trust you…"

"I love you Mitsu-chan…I always will," he said softly, pulling her tight against his body. She blushed and smiled, turning her body very slightly to look into his eyes.

"I love you too Kyuubi-kun, I'll stay by your side," she responded just as softly, kissing her mate which he returned. As his eyes closed he took noticed to the mark he had left. His chakra would make sure it would not fade.

No sooner had the kiss started, the two pulled apart, and the fox could feel his lover slowly fade out of his arms, and the she was gone. He did not know when he'd see her next. If she would still love him like she said he couldn't be certain, but he would not let go of his love.

A week later, the Kyuubi would be summoned from his resting place to destroy the Village of Konoha and would be sealed away and defeated by its Yondaime Hokage. Even to this day, as his soul rests inside the body of the child known as Uzumaki Naruto, he thinks only of his love, his mate. No one except her knows of his soft spot, and he knows deep down in his soul that she still loves him and is waiting for him. He waits to be with his mate, no matter if it's in this life or the next he waits, looking for an opportunity to escape and take revenge on those who imprisoned him, and took him away from the love of his life.

It would be many years in the boy's life the fox would be forced to live inside the boy. Though when he was first sealed inside him, he would have never guessed that he would see the love of his life again, when the boy would learn sage techniques and Mitsukai would use his closeness to nature, to find her way inside Naruto and be with her love.

* * *

**Johnny: Psst...-hiding in a corner- Well....that was it. Before any of you question about how I made the fox in this keep in mind I wrote this for my girlfriend. I still view the fox as a demon and in other words a dick to those around him in the rest of my storys.**

**Kyuubi: Author!!!! -smashes down houses and trees, roaring violently- How dare you turn me into a pathetic human and make me come out soft!!**

**Johnny: Shit....I'm so dead if he finds me...**

**Naruto: You know...-leans against a nearby wall- He will find you..**

**Johnny: Then stop him till he calms down! I have other stories to write...anywho till next time guys...see you with the new stuff I have planned.**


End file.
